Women with frequently recurring genital herpes infections were enrolled in a double-blind study to assess the safety and efficacy of oral famciclovir in the suppression of recurrent genital herpes infection. Following initial screening, volunteers were randomly assigned to receive famciclovir or placebo for a period of 4 months. Frequency and severity of recurrences, clinical laboratory data, and adverse experiences were monitored.